1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile door lock safety switches, and more particularly to a automobile door lock safety switch for disabling electric door locks when the ignition key has not been removed from the ignition and the driver side door is in the open position.
2) Background Art
Almost every automobile driver has had the misfortune of accidentally locking their keys in their automobile. While this usually leads to aggravation or embarrassment for the driver. The driver may also have to pay for the expense of a locksmith if an additional set of keys are not available.
The situation is exacerbated by the increase in automobile theft and the ability of the thieves to easily and quickly break-in to an automobile. And with the keys left in the ignition, all a thief has to do is break the window and the operator's car has become another statistic of grand theft auto. Then the operator has to worry about the insurance company failing to reimburse them because of their error of leaving the keys in the automobile, which led to the theft.
Some systems have attempted to alleviate this problem by providing an audible warning to the automobile operator that their keys were still engaged in the ignition switch. However, a hurried operator may lock and close the door before responding to the warning. Other systems directed at preventing even a hurried driver from locking their keys in the automobile are integrated into the electrical system and involve complex installation and a premium cost. These systems might be appropriate for higher income drivers, but the middle and lower income driver is without a solution to the very common problem of locking their keys in their automobile.